


Painting waterfalls.

by Warmybones



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Warrior!Levi, Wizard!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmybones/pseuds/Warmybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yearning. </p><p>     It needs to hurt<br/>to be worthy of the word. </p><p>                                            Otherwise is just wanting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting waterfalls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello after so long guys!!  
> Just posting this old fic to say that I'm alive and well, but that my writing and my will to do things is bellow 0 so for everyone that is waiting for a new chapter of olhc I'm sorry ;-; I hope I can get something done but I can't make any promises.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little thing!

There’s the sound of water falling, hitting against the rocks and then falling quietly into the lake **.** There’s the sound of leaves falling **.** There’s the sound of animals running through the forest, and there’s the sound of Levi’s breathing that seems to involve everything even though he as quiet as the dead.

Quiet.

Quiet.

He is sitting with his legs crossed under the waterfall, his torso bare **;** pants and boots soaked wet, but he isn’t paying attention to that **.** His eyes are closed and the water is falling hard against his shoulders.

He inhales.

And he exhales.

His palms are on his knees, turned up to the sky, in a relaxed motion that contrasts to the tension of his upper body.

He is the rocks that are underneath him. He is the furious water that is falling on him **.** He is the water that is slowly going back to the lake, where it belongs.

He is everything and he is nothing and if Levi would ever have to explain what it’s like, he would say that his mind is not blank-- that his eyes don’t see black, but they don’t see white either.

He is just there, _existing_ , blending with the world in a way a human can’t explain to another human, because it’s impossible to explain what happens when nature decides to take back for a few moments what it constructed.

He’s little pieces of a whole that start to fit when controls his mind and Levi feels like the universe is growing in his belly.

_A warrior needs stability, needs a mind that won’t fail them even in desperate situations._

_A warrior needs to control both their mind and body, creating the perfect balance._

Levi grunts a little when his memory slips to the last conference held for warriors, the voice of King Erwin penetrating his senses, reverberating through his body when he starts to feel the weight of the falling water once again. He is quick to brush off the memories and control his mind; the pain of his shoulder becoming a gradual soft hum in the back of his mind.

He is just starting to grasp the feeling of the universe when bright green eyes pop up in his mind accompanied by a melodious laugh and a smile that leaves him breathless. The water comes down on him even harder than before.

He hisses when his nerves start feeling the pain, and he knows that his shoulders are going to give him hell tonight. He can already feel them becoming red with the effort.

The rocks are scraping his boots and legs, his body is becoming smaller under the weight of the water, and he is starting to notice the cold of the morning. The wind wraps viciously around him, making his body tremble.

And he thinks that maybe he should call it a day, go back to the cave where he is confined to train for a month, change into more comfortable clothes and go play with the lion spirit of the forest that has taken a liking on him, or perhaps race the mermaids that like to tease him and claim that he can’t be so agile in water as he is on earth.

But he grinds his teeth and stands his ground and thinks that perseverance is what has taken him so far, so he will keep doing that until he can’t go further.

But those bright eyes haunt him even when he tries and tries and tries to keep his mind in control; the memory of such naughty eyes looking at him in a room full of warriors while King Erwin gave them a speech just before he sent the best of them away for a month to train on their own.

Eren Jaeger, the most powerful wizard of the country, his partner, his lover, his _everything_ , got under his skin and as much as he fights to get him out, he can’t. Levi realizes he misses him as he remembers those nights when Eren would do little tricks as he caressed Levi with feather light touches, his magic illuminating the path that his fingers followed, creating white and golden patterns against his skin.

He remembers the feeling of Eren’s skin against his, remembers the warmth, the suffocating feeling that surrounded them when Eren grinned against him just right and both of them moaned at the burning contact.

The wind and the cold water manage to get a shiver out of him and he growls when the pain shoots up his spine, feeling an incompetent mess.

It’s been just a week and he misses Eren like a madman. How can he become the best of the warriors if he can’t even train properly?

And then Eren’s voice is in his head, chastising him like he always does when Levi is too harsh on himself.

_You’re young, Levi, and you’re even more amazing than most of the veterans. Greatness is slowly built. You can’t expect to do everything perfect from the beginning._

He knows this, of course he knows this, but since the day the words _you could become the greatest warrior_ came out of his father’s mouth, he can’t help but feel like an incredibly heavy weight has been put on his shoulders.

Eren’s presence helps him feel less anxious. He can’t forget about all his worries, but Eren has the power to put them aside for a while and to help him understand himself.

_I will always be there for you, no matter what happens, Levi._

_It’s not about you, Eren, it’s about me,_ he wants to say, because he knows that Eren will be there, he knows it perfectly, but what makes him feel more anxious it’s the prospect of failing _himself_ , not Eren, not his father, not King Erwin.

Because he knows that nothing anyone could do as punishment for his failure would hurt more than what he would feel about himself.

But he doesn’t say anything, because Eren is worried enough and if Levi wants anything in this world, it’s for Eren to be happy. He doesn’t enjoy seeing his lover worrying about him.

He knows he isn’t broken, but he knows that he has to work harder to meet his own expectations, and work even harder to not feel like a failure when he doesn’t meet them, because he is only human.

He is becoming better and better at it. He gets frustrated from time to time, but the hard feeling in his chest is no longer a twenty four hours tenant, and he feels happy at his own advances and at how quickly he can learn things.

He remembers his father’s smile when he told Levi that he had been chosen as one of the best warriors of the country; remembers how he kissed his forehead and told him to do his best, but to take care of himself first. He remembers how his mother had kissed him all over his face and how she had run to the kitchen to prepare a wonderful dinner for her little warrior, his father chuckles accompanying her proud exclamations as they entered the kitchen.

He remembers how Eren had looked at him with even brighter eyes when he had told him, his eyes widening and a huge smile appearing on his face, launching forward to Levi unexpectedly and kissing him fully, making Levi gasp in surprise. He remembers how Eren talked about it with everyone he saw, with his family and friends, and Levi recalls how red he got, but how hard his heart would beat when Eren expressed his love in that way.

Remembers the smile of King Erwin, with whom he had become friends with, and the little pat on his shoulder accompanied with a _I knew you could do it,_ that made him shine with proudness.

He treasures those memories, and he clings to them when that little voice inside his head threatens him and tells him _you’re not good enough,_ every time he fails.

Being away from home, alone, and his beloved ones is the hardest part for Levi, because it’s when he’s alone with himself that it’s harder to control that little voice.

But if he can control his body perfectly, Levi believes that he will be able to do the same with his mind.

He sighs and moves his body when he has had enough, crawling forward until the water is no longer hitting him, and he slips through the rocks until he is on the lake. The water is strangely warm calming the dull pain on his body.

The peace of the forest he had been sent to is such that even when he isn’t trying to control his mind, he can feel nature pulling a little at his soul, as if it is a little child and Levi is the adult from whom it wants to get attention.

As if saying, _I know you are here, and I accept you._

It’s not taking pieces of him. He’s something whole, and he feels the calm washing over him, and a little smile appears on his face as he floats on the water.

“Eren…” he sighs, tasting his lover’s name on his lips as he remembers how Eren’s lips tasted; how he had tangled his hands on his black locks and had kissed him with all he had before Levi had left.

He frowns when he feels a pang on his chest, his heart hurts and he frowns, sighing again and swimming to the rocks, getting out of the lake and going to the cave that it’s situated behind the stream of water falling, passing through it with a rush, but then he suddenly stops, his mind screaming at him _once more, once more, once more._

The promise of dry and comfortable clothes is inviting, but he feels a pull in his ribcage, and he knows that there’s no way he cannot go back, sit, and try once again.

And he does just so, sits under the waterfall, the noise and the weight almost too much, but he is stubborn, and he crosses his legs--puts his hands on his knees and closes his eyes.

Eren pops up on his mind once again and that’s when he decides that he won’t let Eren be a weakness, because he is one of the things that makes him strong, and because Eren would never forgive him for that.

And so he thinks about Eren, gets him in the back of his mind, and tries to control himself.

It’s not easy and it’s slow, but when he manages to control both his body and his mind, he feels invincible.

The pain in the back of his mind is drowned out completely from his conscience by Eren’s presence in his mind, and he feels like flying.

The feeling is wonderful, something he has never experienced, and it goes from his head to his toes, both his body and mind claiming victory.

It doesn’t feel like nature is taking pieces take him back. It feels like he takes up space as a whole where it matters, that he doesn’t need to be made of little pieces of nature to matter. It’s a strange feeling, and he will have to ask Erwin about it when he gets back, but for the moment, he’s content with enjoying the moment.

Before, he felt like the universe was growing in his belly. Now, he feels like thousands of universes are flowing through his veins and he is made of millions of stars.

He sighs, smiles and arches his back, conscious of his muscles  and of his own body as he has never been.

It’s refreshing; he feels brand new.

He sits there for what feels like hours; the feeling too addictive to let go of it, and some time in there, he feels warmth in his body, and he can’t believe in those men that claim that heaven doesn’t exist in this life.

He eventually gives up the feeling when his body starts to get tired, and when his mind tells him that he should give him a rest. And so he lets go, but the only thing that comes back to his senses is the sound of the water falling.

He doesn’t feel cold, and he doesn’t feel the pain from the water. His body is tired, but content, and he is wondering what the hell has happened to him, when he feels something warm caressing his cheek and his eyes open in a rush, only to find bright eyes looking straight through his eyes.

He thinks he is dreaming; thinks that finally controlling his mind has fucked him up when he sees Eren on his lap, curled up against his chest, one of his hands on his cheek, and a little smile on his face.

“Eren?” he asks, because he was sent away to train alone. No one could have followed him there.

“Yeah,” he whispers, his fingers playing softly with the hair under Levi’s chin that he couldn’t shave this morning.

He is entranced by his lover’s smile, and then he remembers that they are under a waterfall, and that Eren is going to get hurt if he stays like this, so he draws him closer to his body, one hand on Eren’s hips and the other on his neck, and covers him with his own body.

He turns his body upwards, not paying attention to Eren’s startled gasp, and what meets his eyes leaves him breathless.

The water, meters above them, meets an invisible barrier that makes it fly in every direction, the sun reflecting just right on those water drops and creating a small rainbow as the rest of the water flows from above them to the lake in a silent march and Levi notices then.

It’s an invisible dome.

An invisible dome made by Eren.

He turns his head to look at him, and he is met with a little smile. His cheeks are red, and he is looking at him with half-lidded eyes, as if just that little movement to protect Eren could untie a hurricane inside of his chest.

“You were practicing and I saw you from the other side of the lake… I was going to wait until you finished, but then you arched your back and…” he let out a shaky breath and he squirms a little inside of Levi’s arms, desire shooting up his spine when Eren does that. “And I had to touch you.”

His cheeks are bright red, and he is looking everywhere but at him, and Levi thinks that he doesn’t feel his heart by how fast it’s beating against his ribcage.

He leans down and kisses Eren’s forehead as the wizard whispers an _I’m sorry_ that falls on deaf ears as Levi clutches him tighter.

“What are you doing here?” Levi whispers, his fingers carding through Eren’s locks and oh, god, how he has missed this.

“I might have convinced King Erwin that you needed a wizard to deal with the forest spirits. And he might have just been waiting for me to present my proposition to him...” he says chuckling, closing his eyes and letting Levi do what he pleases with him, Eren’s hands finding Levi’s chest, feeling how his lover’s heart beats underneath the hard skin.

“You’re staying with me?” he asks, disbelief showing in his voice, and Eren grunts when Levi stops caressing him, but he nods, a huge smile on his face.

“I am,” he says, leaning into Levi’s touch like a cat, and the only thing that he can do is lean down and kiss the breath out of him.

“You are amazing,” he says between kisses, and Eren gets closer to him, his skin burning as he touches Levi’s shoulders sweetly.

Eren’s hands slips from his shoulders to his chest and then to his stomach, moaning against Levi’s mouth when he feels the hard and well-defined muscles there. His knees buckle and he is grateful he is on Levi’s lap, because gravity would have pulled him down if he was on his feet.

He moans once again when he feels the trail of hair that goes from Levi’s navel to his cock, and he gets hold of Levi’s pants, slipping his fingers underneath the fabric and pulling at it as he licks Levi lips, impatient to get him out of his clothes.

“You’re going to get wet,” Levi says against Eren’s lips, breathless.

“I’m already wet,” he says with a teasing tone, and when Levi looks down to Eren’s body, his mouth goes completely dry.

He is naked except for a pair of white boxers that are incredibly tight on his body, and he is right, he is already wet, the white boxes leaving absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination, the water drops travelling down Eren’s body, and they seem to be teasing him, telling him to _touch, touch, touch…_

He manages to take his eyes off Eren gorgeous body to look at him, and when he sees Eren looking at him through half-lidded eyes, his lower lip caught between his pearl white teeth, squirming on his lap, as if begging him to be touched, he absolutely loses it.

He pulls Eren against him by his neck, their lips colliding and creating chaos, a chaos so warm that Levi moans and Eren swallows it greedily, one of his hands tangling on Levi’s locks and the other on Levi’s stomach, feeling the harness there.

Eren moans when Levi slips his hand to his ass, touching him through the fabric that clings to him like a second skin, and he can’t help but squirm on Levi’s lap, trying to rub himself against his lover, to take more of him.

Levi notices and smirks, slapping Eren’s ass softly, the feeling like a thousand of thunderbolts on Eren’s skin.

“Touch me,” Eren pleads, trying to pull Levi’s pants down with shaking hands to no use.

He growls in frustration, but he soon forgets about it when Levi palms him through his boxers, his already leaking cock twitching at the contact, the look of pure and raw bliss on Eren’s eyes encouraging Levi to touch more, to slip his hand underneath Eren’s boxers, feeling the warmth and the weight of his lover’s cock fully.

Eren moans his name, and he stops looking at how beautifully his body reacts to him in favour of kissing his neck, leaving a wet trail that leaves Eren more breathless than before.

“Levi, Levi, no...” Eren says, his voice raw, pulling at Levi’s hair gently to make him look at him. “Kiss me…”

Levi growls at the sight of his lover calling for him and squeezes him tighter, drawing a long moan out of those pretty and already swollen lips before he comes down to take him in once again.

He feels Eren lose himself, knows it in the way Eren seems to forget how to kiss back, knows it in the way he squeezes every part of Levi’s body he can find, as if he needs his solid presence to tie him to reality.

Knows it in the way his lover whispers, moans, whimpers his name when he touches him just right in all those places Levi knows he loves.

He leaves Eren’s cock, dragging down the boxers and leaving them hanging on Eren’s ankles and his hands leaves a trail of soft touches, going from Eren’s ankles to his thighs, feeling Eren tremble against him and Levi feels something inside of him, something wonderfully warm and ticklish at having Eren just like that, spread on his lap, begging him to touch him.

And Eren comes up, carding his fingers through Levi’s hair and kissing the air out of him like his life depends on it, his body curling on itself.

“Want to touch you,” he whispers between kisses, his hands solidly taking Levi’s cheeks as he kisses him with the force of a hurricane. “Want to feel you.”

Levi hushes him softly, taking his cock once again and dragging his thumb over the head, taking in the way Eren seems to unravel, breathing in the scent of sweat, sex and magic.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs and Eren opens his eyes to look at him, his bright eyes even brighter now and Levi’s heart does this funny thing when Eren calls for him and grips his arms tight.

“Levi, I…” he breathes, and Levi’s heart stops, because Eren’s gaze is so honest, so loving and they still haven’t said anything, they still aren’t able to form the words because they seem too heavy on their tongues to let them out and let gravity pull them down.

But whatever Eren was going to say is lost in another moan, his nails digging in Levi’s biceps and he feels magic flowing through him, he sees everything brighter, hears everything better, and all of him is completely focused on Eren, far too beautiful, far too distracting to even think of looking away.

Eren tightens all over and gets impossibly closer to Levi when he caresses him just _fine_ and he is about to completely lose it.

“Oh, god…”

“Tell me,” Levi says, his hand going faster, faster, until Eren’s eyes roll to the back of his head, until his thighs are trembling and his toes are curling against the rocks. “Tell me how good it feels.”

He’s breathless just by watching his lover fall apart underneath his touches, and he is absolutely sure that there’s pain where his cock is still unreleased from his pants, but he doesn’t care, not as long as he gets to see Eren trying to hold onto reality by grasping the skin of his chest.

“So… good, L-Levi, fuck!” he moans loudly, and when Eren arches his back off Levi’s lap, he kisses the spot behind Eren’s ear, where he knows he is weak, and he pumps him harder, and faster, a silent scream tucked on Eren’s throat as Levi purrs.

“Come for me, Eren.”

And he does and Levi sees everything at slow motion, the way his eyes roll to the back of his head, the way he tightens all over, his well-defined muscles moving underneath Eren’s skin as he comes undone all over Levi’s hand, opening his mouth to let out a scream that only comes out as the form of a shaking body that resembles itself too much to an earthquake.

When he comes down from the high of his orgasm, he is shaking so hard that Levi is afraid he might have gotten cold from the water, but Eren is grasping at his hands as if they’re life saviours, and he’s letting a litany of his name fall from his lips while he rubs his thighs together, his body still washing in the aftermath of the orgasm.

Eren lets out a soft moan and looks at Levi as if he hangs the moon in the sky with tired and loving eyes.

Levi kisses him softly and Eren kisses right back, melting against him like he is ice put against fire.

“Bed,” Eren whispers when he pulls away from Levi, and before Levi can think of picking Eren up and going into the cave to the bed, they’re already there, and Levi blinks, and blinks again and Eren is kissing his way up Levi’s neck, and Levi is still unresponsive in his arms.

He groans, pulling away from Levi and looking at him like he’s an idiot, only to kiss him and push him against the soft sheets of the bed.

“You moron, I have magic, remember?”

He does remember. He remembers that transporting people with magic it’s something that not even ancient wizards can do, too, but he can’t seem to care when Eren’s lips find their way to his skin, going lower and lower, and lower, his eyes locked with Levi’s as he licks his navel, and Levi moans loudly, squirming under Eren.

His mind is tired, his body is aching, and he becomes pliant under Eren’s touch, his palms pushing down on Levi’s hips when he tries to get closer to his lover.

His boots are already off, forgotten on the floor, and Eren is tugging his pants and his boxers down with an insistence that makes him chuckle.

He lifts his hips to help him, and before he knows it, he’s completely naked under Eren’s body.

The boy smirks, taking Levi by his thighs and spreading his legs, situating himself in between them and licking his lower lip when his eyes catch the sight before him.

“Eren,” Levi says, softly, and a calm feeling washes over him when Eren hushes him softly.

“Let me,” it’s all that Eren says before his mouth is on Levi’s skin once again and Levi melts against the sheets, enjoying the feeling of his lover’s caress, of how Eren worships every bit of skin that he can find.

He moans a little too loudly when Eren bites his inner thighs gently, his hands drawing circles on Levi’s hips and he whimpers, because it is suddenly too hot and there’s liquid gold pouring from Eren’s fingertips that make him curl his toes and call for Eren.

“Shh, it’s a spell,” Eren hushes him and continues covering him in liquid gold that starts to disappear almost immediately.

“A spell?” Levi asks confused, and when Eren’s fingers let his hips go to travel from his collarbone to his belly, he moans loudly, Eren staring at him mischievously.

“To get you hot and bothered,” he says, and Levi is about to protest and if the pleasure felt like a hurricane before, now it feels like the combustion of thousands of stars at the same time.

It’s true that he feels hotter, feels more desperate than before, but he knows Eren better to know that there’s something else to this whole ordeal, because his mind is getting clear, all of his aches are disappearing and he feels better than he has felt in months.

Levi smiles and runs his finger through Eren’s hair, mouthing a thank you that Eren sees, but decides not to acknowledge.

Instead of that, Eren kisses his hipbone and drags his lips slowly, teasingly across his skin until he is facing Levi’s cock and kissing the undersides of it so slowly that Levi thinks he might be dying.

“Eren,” he chokes out and almost closes his eyes, but the sight of Eren worshipping his cock and looking at him through half-lidded eyes is so haunting that he makes an effort to keep them open.

He moans when Eren, without any warning, puts his whole cock inside of his mouth, pressing his hands against Levi’s hips to keep him from moving and he goes down, down, _down,_ closing his beautiful eyes and making a gagging sound that makes Levi gasp and curl his toes in pleasure.

He opens his eyes, not noticing that he has closed them, when Eren doesn’t move and when their eyes meets, he recognizes the devilish spark in Eren’s eyes before he starts sucking on Levi’s cock softly, his lips involving it and going up and down in a way so torturous that Levi is left squirming underneath his lover, not knowing what to do with himself when Eren starts making obscene noises, slurping and twisting his tongue in a way that makes Levi’s head loll back into the sheets and let out a loud moan.

Eren’s hands leave Levi’s hips in favour of gripping him by his thighs, and now that Levi can move, his hips thrust into the warmth of Eren’s mouth by their own, Eren gagging on his cock and squeezing Levi’s thighs tightly.

Levi is about to apologize, about to grab the sheets to try and control himself, but then Eren is moaning around his cock, slipping it out of his mouth and grabbing Levi’s cock with his hand, moving it up and down rapidly while kissing the tip, moaning and gasping, looking at Levi with wide and bright eyes as his hips thrust into the sheets, rutting against them, his mouth falling open and his rhythm faltering.

Levi watches the lewd show that lays before his eyes and moans loudly, his thighs shaking, and Eren moans along him, looking at Levi with such needy eyes that it takes his breath away.

“Eren… Eren, come here,” he says, his voice breaking with desire, and Eren is over his body in no time, his hands at either side of Levi’s face.

Eren gasps when Levi’s hands come up and grab him by his hips, pulling him down so their bodies are flushed together and their lips are a breath away.

They stay like that, watching each other intently, breathing the air out of each other’s mouths.

And then Levi’s hands trail down from Eren’s hips to his ass, grabbing and squeezing it, rubbing himself against Eren’s body, head lolling back against the sheets.

“Levi,” Eren moans, launching himself at him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss as he rubs himself against Levi vigorously, dragging gasps and whimpers from both of their mouths.

“Want you,” Levi whispers against Eren’s lips, biting his lower lip, dragging it out as the hold he has on Eren tightens without him noticing. “Want you so much.”

Eren moans brokenly at that, his eyes bright with tears, the feeling of Levi’s body against his overwhelming his senses in a way he has missed so, so much.

“Fuck me,” he says, bucking his hips against Levi’s, the contact of skin against skin driving him crazy. “I need you so much, Lev-“

He doesn’t get to finish the sentence because Levi is grabbing Eren’s body and flipping him onto the bed, kissing his mouth like a starving man, eating up the pretty noises that roll out of Eren’s mouth.

He leaves Eren mouth in favour of dropping kisses all along his collarbone, slowly, teasingly, making Eren whimper and arch his back, trying to get Levi to touch him more.

“Patience…” Levi whispers against tanned skin, his finger spreading along Eren’s body, and he watches mesmerised the contrast between their skins.

One tanned and soft, the other pale and rough.

He still wonders how he was able to get someone like Eren. Someone so marvellous, so caring and so understanding.

So loving.

Levi sighs shakily, cooing Eren when he starts to grow restless against the sheets.

“Shhh, baby, I’m going to make you feel really good,” he whispers against Eren’s belly, feeling him tremble.

Eren whimpers, hands travelling along the sheets until he meets Levi’s skin, caressing him urgently, but softly.

Levi pulls away from his boy until he’s sitting in between Eren’s legs, enjoying the amazing sight that lays before him.

Eren’s hair is a completely mess. His lips are red, swollen, a beautiful blush spreading itself through his whole body. He looks up at Levi with eyes that could drive God himself crazy.

Eren smiles playfully when he sees Levi looking at him in that way that he adores. He put his hands above his head, spreads his legs even more, digging his heels on the mattress and arching his whole body, presenting himself to Levi in a way he knows that will drive him crazy.

“What do you want?” Levi asks, breathless, and that sound alone makes Eren close his eyes, trying to ground himself to reality when he feels a shoot of warmth running through his veins.

“Want your cock,” he says, tilting his head to the side, moving his ass in circles in the air, imaging that Levi is already inside of him, pistoning his hips against Eren’s ass so hard and so fast that he doesn’t even have time to breathe. “Want your big fat cock inside of me.”

Levi is and will always be astonished at how Eren can be so seductive and erotic, so crude, and still have that little and innocent smile on his face.

He’s astonished, but he absolutely loves it. He feels his cock twitch, his blood rushing through his body, the only sound that he can and want to hear is Eren’s voice.

“Beg,” is what comes out of his mouth without thinking.

It comes naturally, like it is the most normal thing in this world, to ask for this, to enjoy having Eren all to himself.

“Please,” a gasp and a rotation of his hips, his head falling onto the sheets, shivering under Levi’s gaze.

“Again.”

“ _Please,_ ” he says louder, looking at Levi with those eyes, _those eyes._ “I’m already prepared…”

Levi freezes, staring at him with wide eyes as Eren groans, bucking his hips in search of some kind of friction, of some attention.

“You prepared yourself?” Levi asks, completely stunned by Eren and by the alluring way his body curves here and there.

“You looked too sexy while training,” Eren says, as if that it’s a completely valid defence.

Levi grabs him by his legs, making his whole body drop on the sheets. He puts both of Eren’s legs on his shoulders, mesmerised by the way Eren is looking at him, like he’s the most important thing in this world.

He touches Eren’s side, following the natural curve of his body to his hips, and then to his ass.

“God, your ass is amazing,” he says, caressing Eren’s ass with his fingertips, feeling his body curve softly, slowly getting closer to Levi, breathing out loudly,

Levi sees Eren relax, sigh and tilt his head to the side to look at Levi.

He gives him a little smile and that’s when Levi raises his hand, only to pull it down, hitting Eren’s ass just right, making him moan and arch of the bed, his eyes wide and full of lust.  

When Eren settles down against the sheets, gasping and squirming, Levi caresses the skin he has hit, only to hit it again, this time softly, making Eren whimper.

He looks at Levi and then laughs softly while Levi continues on caressing his skin.

“You’re the worst,” he says softly, looking at Levi with soft eyes and biting his lower lip.

Levi hums, grabbing his leg and starting to kiss his way down, from the ankle to the inner thigh, open-mouthed kisses that leave Eren trembling under him.

“Still the worst?” He asks, biting softly the skin where Eren’s leg meets his pelvis.

“Yes,” he hisses, closing his eyes and wetting his lips.

The movement doesn’t go unnoticed by Levi, who follows it with eager eyes, biting his lips when Eren opens his mouth to let out such a sweet sound that makes Levi’s soul shake to the core.

He crawls over Eren rapidly, hungrily capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss that makes Eren whimper and hold onto him like Levi was a lifesaver.

It’s hot, so hot, Levi thinks as he explores Eren’s mouth with his tongue, caressing Eren’s own with his in a naughty dance that leaves Eren squirming underneath him.

Levi pulls away to appreciate the boy that’s under him, but Eren whimpers, his hands coming up and tangling in Levi’s hair, pulling him down and meeting him with his mouth, Eren’s toes curling when Levi kisses him softly and bites him as his fingers spread on Eren’s chest.

He whimpers when Levi’s fingers touch his nipple, his cock twitching as Levi traces the contour of his lips with his tongue.

“You’re still sure about that?” Levi asks with a rough voice when he pulls centimetres away and Eren’s eyes sparkle.

Eren shakes his head, gasping when he feels Levi kiss the corner of his mouth, only to drop another sweet kiss on his lips.

He wraps his arms around Levi’s neck, bringing their foreheads together and sighing sweetly.

“You’re the best thing I could ever have,” Eren says softly, so softly against Levi’s lips while they look into each other’s eyes that Levi thinks he might be dreaming.

“Eren, I...,” he can’t do it, he can’t say it, not now, not in this moment.

He can’t even say it, not even when he’s feeling how fast his heart is beating, not even when he finally feels complete, at ease, loved…

He sighs, frustrated with himself, Eren’s lips so close to his, the right words on the tip of his tongue…

But Eren just kisses him hard, wrapping his legs around Levi’s hip, bringing them closer as he eats up Levi’s groan.

Eren understands, Levi knows, and he will wait until he’s ready, until they’re both ready.

But sometimes words aren’t necessary to explain a sentiment so infinite.

Eren moans softly when their skin touch in a different way, his hands trailing to Levi’s ass, and Levi doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“Fuck me,” Eren begs, his nails digging into Levi’s ass, trying to get him even closer, “Come on.”

And Levi doesn’t have to be told twice. He grabs his cock, gives it a few strokes, making sure that he coats his cock with precum, because even though Eren can prepare his body with his magic, he’s still not going to let it hurt.

And then he’s sliding in, Eren moaning and grabbing his biceps as Levi feels overwhelmed by how tight and how hot Eren is, how breathtakingly beautiful he is under him, panting and squirming, lost in a little world Levi created for him with bricks of pleasure.

When Levi is fully inside of Eren, he looks at him, looks at the way Eren is panting for air, looking at him with a little smile that makes Levi breathless, and he leans down to capture Eren’s lips in a sweet kiss as he caresses his sides, remaining unmoving until Eren tells him otherwise.

 “Love,” Levi says softly against Eren’s lips, caressing his body. “Are you alright?”

“’m okay,” Eren whispers, nuzzling Levi’s cheek with a smile on his face.

They stay there for a little while, Levi caressing Eren’s body and leaving a trail of sweet and soft kisses all over his face, watching as his lover relaxes even further under his touch, trembling when Eren’s hands trail from his biceps to his neck and then to his cheeks, touching him with an adoration that makes Levi’s heart hurt.

“You’re so handsome it’s not even fair,” Eren whispers with an adorable pout and Levi chuckles, kissing it out of his lover’s mouth.

“You’re one to talk,” he breathes it out sweetly, smiling when he feels the way Eren shivers.

But then Eren is biting his way into Levi’s mouth, and he loses it for a moment, all the tightness and the warmness make him see another whole world. He moans inside of Eren’s mouth, moving his hips with a slow rhythm that is driving them both crazy.

“Harder,” Eren says, breathless, when Levi lets his mouth go, leaving him gasping with his eyes full of passion and adoration.

Levi gives a particularly hard thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin reverberating through the room, and Eren moans loudly, his ass clenching around his cock when Levi finds that place inside of him that makes him see stars.

Levi smirks as he snaps his hips once again, setting a steady but slow rhythm, and Eren growls, fixing Levi with an angry glare as he tries to move his hips.

“Harder?” he asks teasingly, rotating his hips inside of Eren’s body, smirking when Eren grips his biceps like that’s the only thing he can do as his head lolls back onto the sheets.

“Harder,” Eren whispers, his toes curling and his body burning with the desire for Levi.

“I can’t hear you,” Levi says, calmly, aiming a perfect thrust to that spot that manages to make Eren crazy, and his lover lets out a choked sound as Levi’s hands make their way to his neck.

Another snap of his hips and Eren is screaming, his hands looking for something to grasp, something to hold onto, but Levi grabs them, takes him by his wrists and keeps them over the boy’s stomach as his other hand closes around Eren’s neck.

“Harder!”

It is a breathless plea, and Levi purrs in return, burying himself deep inside of Eren, watching how his lover’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

He enjoys having Eren like this more than he should, enjoys restraining the boys hands, because that means that Eren will try to fight and get some control back.

But if he enjoys the Eren that fights against him for control in bed, he loves the Eren that becomes pliant under his touch, the boy that can’t even move because his thighs are shaking too much to do so, because his hands are being restrained and because Levi has a hold of him by his neck, reminding Eren, as Levi pounds into him faster and harder, that no matter how many times he tries to fight back, Levi will always be able to make a mess of him.

“You’re squeezing me so tightly,” he purrs, watching as Eren arches his back off the bed, his whole body covered in a thin layer of sweat that makes his body look even more delicious. “You love my cock, don’t you, Eren?”

“Yes!” he cries out, his thighs trembling with the force of Levi’s thrusts.

He thinks he might be becoming crazy from all the pleasure, crazy for those grey eyes that are looking down at him like he’s the most precious thing in the world, and Eren can’t help but let a sweet sound out of his mouth, feeling so safe, so _loved_ , that he’s almost overwhelmed by all of it.

“L-Levi,” He stutters, gasping when the grip that Levi has on his neck becomes stronger.

“Tell me,” Levi’s voice is rough and low, commanding, and it ignites a fire inside of Eren’s chest.

“More. Please, more.”

Levi grins, letting go of Eren’s neck and holding Eren’s hands, dragging them until they’re interlaced with his above Eren’s head.

He rocks them softly, just like someone would do when wanting to lull a child to sleep, just for the sake of teasing Eren.

“I hate you,” he murmurs, so softly and without so little meaning that Levi laughs.

“I hate you too.”

And without any warning Levi is flipping Eren over, pressing his whole body against Eren’s back, maintaining a hand pressed on the boy’s stomach, just to feel how he quivers beneath him.

He presses in so deep that Eren is left gasping for air, grabbing the sheets for leverage as he tries to control his breathing.

“Eren,” Levi growls against Eren’s ear, desire running through his veins like poison, and Eren moans loudly, a sound so dirty that it should be the definition of sin.

“Fuck, Levi, please…”

And everything suddenly becomes a blur for Eren. The maddening rhythm that Levi has set leaves his body limp, surrendering to Levi. He feels ticklish under his skin and he knows that his magic is surrendering to Levi too.

Everything that he is, everything that he will ever be is in Levi’s hands and he can only feel happiness.

“G-God!” Eren tries to scream, but it ends up in a muffled sound.

He has his mouth full of cotton, biting the sheets in an attempt to control the overwhelming sensations that are running freely through his body as his toes curl and his mind stops working, becoming a haze of white and coloured spots.

And then Levi is grabbing him, lifting him from the bed so he’s flush against Levi’s body, pounding into him and driving him crazy with the new angle.

He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just searches blindly behind him for Levi’s hips and rests them there, gasping when he feels one of Levi’s hands settling against his pelvis and the other around his neck.

“That’s it, Eren. Take it,” Levi commands and Eren shouts when he graces his prostate. “Take it all.”

He’s left speechless for a couple of seconds and the cave is left to be filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the wheezes that Eren keeps on making.

“Missed you, missed you so bad…” Eren chants when the pleasure gets too much, his nails sinking into Levi’s hips as he keeps pistoning them against Eren so hard that the boy is trembling, tears running down his flushed cheeks.

“Missed you too, baby, missed having you like this, missed having you crumbling because of the pleasure… _fuck_ ,” he grits his teeth when he hears Eren moan so, _so_ loudly at that, his ass becoming so impossible tight that Levi is seeing stars

His hand tightens around Eren’s neck and Levi hears him choke a sound, dropping his head on Levi’s shoulder as his eyes grow wide, his body completely arched, creating a whole new angle and allowing Levi to hit his prostate over and over again.

Eren loses himself in a sea of pure whiteness, completely oblivious of the whole world except for the ripping pleasure that is running through his whole body like it’s trying to drown him.

“You’re so good to me, Eren, so good,” Levi whispers against Eren’s ear and he tries to escape Levi’s grip before the pleasure crash into him because it’s _toomuchtoomuchtoomuch._

He comes untouched, arching against Levi, with one of his hands gripping fiercely the hand that is choking him as Levi’s words wash over him.

His eyes rolls to the back of his head and he lets out an animalistic sound, so raw and desperate and so _dirty_ that Levi follows right behind him, coming inside of him with a long moan, filling him up so _good_ that Eren’s knees buckle and he falls on the bed, not being able to support his weight and Levi follows right after.

When he comes to himself, he’s shaking against Levi, his body too spent out to even think about moving.

“Breathe, breathe, Eren,” Levi is telling him as he draws soft patterns on his skin, and he does so, letting a long moan escape his mouth, feeling how his thighs are still quivering.

Eren lets out a little laugh at the realisation that that was the best damn orgasm he has had in his whole life. He looks up at Levi, who’s looking at him with a lifted eyebrow and laughs even harder, cupping Levi’s cheeks in his hands and kissing him fiercely.

“You’re the best,” Eren says softly.

It’s not what he wants to say, but it will have to do for the moment.

Levi just smiles and kisses him once again, leaving Eren with butterflies in his stomach and his heart aching with happiness.

 


End file.
